


The Swan Stripper

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Stripper/Exotic Dancer Emma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian despises even the thought of going to a strip club, but a certain blonde stripper might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan Stripper

“How many times do I have to tell you Robin? I'm not going to a bloody strip club.” Those were Killian's last words of protest... and yet here he is sitting at a table with his mates, Robin, Will and Dave, wondering how the bloody hell they talked him into this.  
  
It's crowded, being a Friday night and the place is dark, except for the red lights cascading over the platforms. He can hear whistling and shouting over the thumping beat of the music as the dancers take the stage. His elbows rest on the table as he sighs deeply into his hands, conjuring up a million other things he'd rather be doing for the evening.  
  
“Come on, Killian, loosen up. We brought you here to have some fun on your birthday.”  
  
He lets out a frustrated groan. Yes, it’s his birthday, but he hates this day. It's a stark reminder that he is no longer with his wife, who was taken from him in a fatal car ml accident over two years ago. They met on his twenty-first birthday and she always did something special for him on this day.  
  
“You gonna offend the dancers if you keep up the attitude, mate” Will tells him.  
  
Killian doesn't really care, but he lifts his head anyway, looking at his friends as they watch the girls.

 

His eyes scan the crowd and he guesses most of the men are married or have girlfriends wich irks him to his core. He’s just never found the need to look elsewhere when he was with his Milah. He never needed to go to strip clubs because he already had everything he desired. He’s never yearned for anyone except for her, and he still doesn't, even though his days have been dark and lonely ever since.  
  
“How are you guys doing tonight?” a dark-haired waitress scantily clad in red inquires with a flirty grin.  
  
"We're good, Ruby. Could we get three beers… and a _rum_ for _this_ grump?” Robin asks, gesturing towards Killian.  
  
“Sure thing,” she answers with a laugh before walking away.  
  
When she returns with their drinks a few moments later, Killian moves his eyes away from her as she sets the glasses on the table. It's not that he doesn't appreciate a beautiful woman, he’s just always believed that a woman's naked body was sacred and should only be shared between her and one other person, not put on display in front of a bunch of strangers.  
  
His friends thank her before she disappears and he takes a sip of his drink as he stares at the walls. He'll just be glad when this night’s over with.  
  
A while later, new dancers come out on the stage and he looks up out of pure boredom, feeling the effects of the alcohol kick in after he's had a few drinks. There's three strippers pole dancing, captivating the eyes of everyone in the club, but he finds himself not intrigued.  
  
After they leave the stage, he's about to look away when he sees a set of white platform heels walk across it. Her seductive, languid strides entice him like none of the other dancers could, for reasons he can't begin to explain. His curious eyes travel up her long, bare legs that guide them to a mini skirt, if you can even call it that. Her smooth, milky thighs are on full display and her low, slim waist holds a band with white feathers hanging from it, grazing her skin as she walks provocatively to the center stage.  
  
He swallows hard as his eyes lead him over her toned stomach, reaching her breasts and God, he knows there's no looking away now. Perfection isn't even enough to describe them. The only thing covering the angelic gems is a feathered top that exposes everything except her nipples. And as much as his eyes wish to stay there, he wants to see the face that's connected to such an amazing body.  
  
His eyes continue upward over her chest and long, slender neck to find her lips coated in red, holding a seductive smirk, and her cheeks are flushed with pink from the activity she's engaged in as she starts to dance against the pole. Then his eyes connect with her green ones and they're practically glowing, sending an electric current through his entire body. He looks into their alluring and mysterious depths that pull him in like a magnetic force and he finds himself completely lost. So lost, he doesn't even see his mates whispering something to the waitress in front of him.  
  
He finally takes in the full view, watching her every move intensely as she wraps her slender fingers around the pole and straddles it between her legs, grinding against it, slowly lowering herself before rising again. Her long, blonde hair falls behind her as she arches her back and rolls her hips to the pounding beat of the music. The sight is the most erotic thing he's ever seen; his breathing is heavy from merely watching her.  
  
Walking around the pole, she hoists herself up, spinning down to the floor before pulling herself up again. She's mesmerizing and flawless, and she knows just how to flaunt the essential feminine features of her body without apology. With expert execution, she shows off some more moves, her body impressively supple as he follows her, never tearing his eyes away for a second.  
  
When she saunters off behind the stage, he feels an ache from the loss as a woman wearing a dress approaches him and pulls him away from his thoughts.  
  
“Are you the birthday boy?” she asks and he nods, still in awe from watching the blonde goddess. “Follow me.” She starts to walk away and Killian looks over to his friends who are grinning at him.  
  
“Happy birthday, Killian,” they tell him as he stands up and follows the woman, cursing them inwardly because he knows exactly where he's being led to.  
  
She takes him into a dimly lit room and tells him to sit and get comfortable before she disappears behind the door. He sits in the black lounge chair and waits for a moment before deciding he just wants to leave the room and sneak out of the club.

As he stands up, a figure appears before him and he sighs, taking his seat again. It's too late to back out now and he thinks maybe if he wishes it's her, it will come true. When she walks closer to him, he can finally make out the figure and he praises the gods above that it is indeed her. The guys must have seen the way he was looking at her and requested her specifically for a private lap dance. At least they did something right tonight.

  
When she approaches him, she starts swaying her hips, letting him take in all she has to offer, from the round swell of her breasts to her gorgeously toned legs. She then turns around, giving him a good view of the smooth curves of her bottom underneath the soft feathers as she moves erotically, teasing him just a little. and His leather pants tighten, an involuntary growl escaping his throat; he knows she'd heard him, because she turns back around and flashes him a sly smirk.

His eyes stare into the deep, jaded greens behind her long lashes as she climbs atop of his lap, her knees on each side of him. He sucks in a sharp breath, feeling the heat from her body as she clutches onto the back of the chair. Her eyes let him know he's not to touch her as she starts to move, dipping her hips tantalizingly slow, her body not quite making contact with his.

“What's your name, birthday boy?” she asks in a low, seductive voice, meeting his gaze.  
  
She continues rolling and dipping her body, her covered mound almost touching his increasingly tight leather pants, so he bucks his hips up in desperate need of friction, but only finds air.  
  
“Killian... Killian Jones,” he musters, his voice completely wrecked.  
  
She smiles mischievously, like she knows exactly what she's doing to him and is enjoying every second of driving him wild. He's hoping she'll give him something more, but she doesn't. Instead, her pace quickens and she engages in a game of give and take. The more she gives, the more he wants and the more he wants, the more she takes away.  
  
“What's yours, love?” he finally manages, his breathing labored as she continues to lower her core only centimeters away from the hard bulge in his pants before pulling away again.  
  
She leans in closer to him until her lips ghost over his ear. The smell of her perfume fogs his senses and he can feel her unsteady breath on him, setting his skin on fire.  
  
“You can call me Swan.”  
  
Her words send shivers down his spine as she lets her lips linger over his skin. He closes his eyes, trying to contain every ounce of self-control he has within him.  
  
“Just Swan?” he breathe, his voice painfully deep and husky. The lilt of his accent is thicker than usual in his lustful state.  
  
“That's my stripper name. I don't give my real name to my clients.”  
  
He opens his eyes again and turns his head until their lips almost touch and instead fall open as her sex finally makes contact with his groin. He lets a groan slip from the contact and he can see her emerald eyes glazing over. Her breath is heavy on his skin as she grinds herself into him in slow circles and his hips jerk up to meet her, feeling her through the thin material of the thong under her feathered skirt.  
  
“Bloody hell, love…”  
  
Her lips finally pull away, but she puts her breasts inches away from his face to make up for the loss and he has to hold himself back from burying himself there. She moves her upper body sensually, keeping very little space between them.  
  
“I haven't seen you here before,” she murmurs, her hands reaching for his partially exposed chest hair which is peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt. The moment she touches his skin, he knows he's a complete goner; trying to maintain every urge within him to touch her is going to be a battle he might not be able to win.  
  
Her fingers begin exploring his body, her nails lightly scraping along his chest hair as her hands trail down his ribs and abs through the material of his shirt. He begins to wonder if she does this with all of her customers.  
  
“Aye. My friends had to drag me here,” he confesses. His hands desperately crave the feel of her body, but he reminds himself it's not allowed, so he rests them next to her legs on the chair, the back of his thumbs almost grazing her skin. “But... I'm glad they did."  
  
He gives her a look which radiates his desire for her as she continues to roll her hips into him. Her eyes are guarded, but he knows that he's made an impression on her. He knows that her job is purely to entertain, not to indulge, but he can see she wants him. And for the first time in a long time, he wants someone other than his first love; he wants _Swan_ .  
  
Then, without warning, her hands latch onto his shoulders and she starts grinding into him more rapidly. Expelling loud, breathy groans, he lifts his palms to touch her, but she slaps them away.  
  
“Ah ah. No touching,” she reminds him.  
  
“Apologies, love.” He lowers his hands to the chair and thrusts his hard member against her core, savoring this moment as though it were his last.  
  
His heart’s hammering against his ribcage, and he’s panting profusely as she increases the pressure and he thinks he might explode in his leather confinement. In fact, he can feel himself approach the edge as his arousal takes over, shock-waves of heat coursing through his veins, making his blood run hot.  
  
Before he knows what’s happening, she’s peeling herself away from him, and lowering her heels to the floor. “Time's up, Jones.” She turns around and starts walking away, leaving him a shattered mess as his eyes follow her body. Before she leaves the room, she turns her head back to look at him as her hand clutches the door frame. “Maybe I'll see you again?” she asks and he can tell that she's trying to hide the eagerness in her tone.  
  
His mind still in a haze of passion, he finds it difficult to speak and it takes everything in him to nod his head. When she leaves, he lets out a long breath, trying to collect his bearings.  
  
When he meets the guys back at the table, he tries to disguise the fact that he's completely wrecked, but they're more interested in the dancers in front of them to even notice. It's just as well because he's not about to tell them he actually enjoyed himself for the first time in years and it was all because they had dragged him to this damn strip club.  
  
~  
  
Laying in bed later that night, unable to sleep, he sees visions of Swan in his head, unable to shake them. He pictures the soft, delicate curves of her body, the way she moves her body against the pole; the way she moves her body against him. He feels arousal stirring at the sight of her underneath closed eyelids. His cock is slowly awaking, and even though he has never actually touched her, he can almost feel her against him. He can see her vivid green eyes, her soft red lips falling open in pleasure. He starts palming himself through his boxers, and even though he's never actually heard her soft moans before, he can almost hear the sounds in his ear.  
  
Wondering what it would be like to feel her lips on his and taste her tongue, he becomes fully hard, picturing what her soft skin would feel like beneath his touch. An overwhelming desire takes over and he reaches for his hard cock, pulling it out of the offending material. Feeling the weight of it in his hand, he lets out a groan, imagining what it would be like if it were actually her delicate fingers gripping his cock instead of his own. He tugs and pulls at the skin underneath his head at the thought of her stroking him.  
  
He pictures the blonde beauty's green eyes staring up from below him and her tongue delicately licking the pre-cum off of his velvety tip as he feels the sticky texture underneath his thumb. A rough groan escapes his lips as he begins moving his fist over himself slowly, feeling every ridge on his fingertips. The thought of her tongue teasing along the base of him from the bottom to the top ignites his whole body. His breathing starts to quicken and his heart pounds roughly in his chest as he envisions her taking him in her mouth and diving deeper.

Quickening his pace, the warmth takes over him as he imagines what it would be like to feel her throat around him if she were to allow him to go that deep.

His bottom lip goes between his teeth as he wonders how the soft weight of her glorious breasts would feel in his calloused hands and how satisfying it would be to make her pink nipples hard between his fingers.

His hips jerk upward into his touch as he strokes himself furiously and thinks about what he would give to just feel her skin underneath his fingers as they glided over her naked, aching form. As his arousal begins reaching its peak, he imagines what her hot, wet walls would feel like around his throbbing cock.

The thought of her body writhing as she rides him becomes overwhelming, and he wishes it’s her cunt he’s thrusting himself into, instead of his hand. He tightens his grip, picturing what it would be like to have her legs snugly wrapped around him as he makes her walls her crumble around him. His orgasm crashes over and he can almost hear her cries of pleasure in his ears, imagining her gripping his cock tightly with her aching walls. Emitting loud groans, he pounds himself in his hand until his seed is spilling out of him and spurting over his stomach.  
  
He releases himself, his breathing shallow as he tries to regain his senses. A part of him feels guilty for thinking of another woman like this, but another part of him feels a sense of relief that’s not just physical. He hasn't felt the need to satisfy himself in years and he senses that this will be far from the last time as long as Swan is in his head.  
  
~  
  
The next evening, he finds himself waiting in the private room anxiously, his member starting to twitch from just thinking about her. When she finally enters, their eyes meet as she saunters over to him, holding a seductive smile to her lips and the excitement he feels is almost overwhelming.  
  
This time, she's clad in a black, feathered corset that enhances her breasts deliciously the way it was intended to. She's also wearing a sheer black thong that does absolutely nothing to cover up her mound. She looks even more striking than he remembers and he feels his cock straining in his pants at the sight.  
  
He swallows thickly as she climbs aboard his lap, making sure to keep some distance between them.  
  
“You came back,” she comments as though she were expecting him not to. And he wonders if he's had the same effect on her that she did on him.  
  
She grabs his hands, pressing them to the back of the chair and starts to move her body. He groans instantly as she rolls her hips, dragging herself along his groin, his member already at half-mast.  
  
“I couldn't stay away,” he confesses in a deep tone as she gives him a good view of her breasts. When his breath ghosts over her skin, he can feel her body quiver.  
  
_Oh, he definitely has an effect on her._  
  
“Does your wife know you're here?” she inquires in a low murmur as her fingers trace his wedding ring.  
  
His body freezes at her words, his features falling, eyes growing solemn.  
  
“My wife died two years ago,” he replies simply, not wanting to expand further.  
  
She lets out a soft gasp, but doesn't say anything in response, her eyes growing soft and unshielded, expressing her apologies without words. And for the first time, he feels like he's seeing her as the person she really is; the person she tries to hide under her armor.

She reaches for his cheek, soothingly caressing his skin for a long moment and he turns his head to kiss her fingers.

  
Her guard instainly rises again as she grabs his hands, pressing them firmly into the chair while rubbing her core roughly against him. A low grown rumbles through him and he thrusts himself up into her, seeking more friction.  
  
“You feel bloody amazing, love,” he breathes, getting lost in her heavy gaze as her eyes sear into his.  
  
He can hear the subtle hitch in her breathing as she entangles her fingers in his, continuing to hold his hands in place. The contact and restraint is driving him stir crazy, yet he loves the control she has over him. He yearns to feel her send him to the brink only to pull away, like she's dangling herself in front of him before pulling back out of his grasp. She’s doing just that, moving her body until she's almost touching him before retreating, torturing him until he can take it no longer, until he's a bloody mess. So when she finally grazes her breasts along the thin hair of his chest,  he groans in relief feeling the soft feathers tickling his skin. She raises her body until his lips become dangerously close to the swell of her breasts and she doesn't pull away.  
  
That's when he decides to be bold. As her hips make contact with him again, he breaks the distance and darts his tongue out, tasting the salty skin of her breasts. When she lets out a strangled moan, his lips dive in and he starts kissing the tops of her breasts, his prickly scruff scraping her soft skin. She responds by pressing her core into him with the relentless friction they both crave. He groans with her and rocks his hips up to greet her as he licks and nips at her soft flesh.  
  
At that point he can almost hear the tension between them snap in half as she releases his hands and cups his stubbled jaw, lifting his face and smashes her lips into his. They moan into the kiss, their mouths parting, his heart fluttering as he tastes her tongue. It's fierce and rapid, and when his hands find her legs, she does nothing to stop him.

As he lets his fingers graze along her skin, reaching her thighs, he realizes everything he imagined in his mind last night was not quite the same. Her lips are softer and more tender, her tongue tastes sweeter, her skin more delectable.

They break for air and she grabs onto his shoulders as he takes her slim waist in his hands, pressing her core into him. And he's glad he decided to wear slacks because they're not as tight around his hard shaft, and they allow him to feel her arousal soaking through the thin material.  
  
“Bloody hell…”  he barely musters, his voice cracked as he looks up at her.  
  
His eyes meet hers, the pupils blown wide, revealing only a thin ring of green. He can see the desire, the ache under her long, dark lashes. She's slowly letting him in and he's willing to see how far he can take this; how far he can push her boundaries. He's not normally one to engage in such activities with someone he barely knows, or at all really, but he's been a kept man for so long and left heartbroken from loss, he's willing to push away his own boundaries for her. Only for her—this woman whose real name he still doesn't know.  
  
She looks back at him as though she can read his thoughts. “It's Emma. Emma Swan,” she breathes, her voice wrecked and gone.  
  
His brows furrow in confusion. “I thought Swan was just your stripper name, that you wanted to keep your real name hidden from your customers?”  
  
“I do, but they don't know it's my my real name.”  
  
"But you're telling me?"  
  
He can see the hint of a smile forming her lips as she speaks. “Yeah, well I wouldn't look too much into it.”  
  
He returns her smile with a crooked grin as his hands reach around to cup her ass, firmly pulling her to him. The amount of force he uses causes her to gasp as he looks hard into her emerald green eyes, his hands squeezing her soft globes before trailing around to her front. His fingers glide across her skin until he's inches from her core. Her breathing is heavy as his hands move up her thighs and he's waiting for resistance, but there is none. Instead, she seems to be begging for his touch, her eyes full of want and lust.  
  
His hand slides upward, finding her clothed core while his other one wraps around her hip, his fingers firmly pressing into her soft skin. The thin material is sopping wet as his thumb sweeps across her clit.  
  
"Bloody hell... you're fucking dripping...” he breathes, his voice completely wrecked as his fingers push aside her thong and he can instantly feel the heat illuminating from her flesh, causing his entire body to shudder.

As his thumb circles her opening, she trembles beneath his touch and spreads her legs wider, allowing him better access as his fingers slowly slip inside of her wet velvety folds. He caresses her delicately, earning a moan as she slowly bounces her body up and down, greedily accepting everything he has to offer.

He starts rubbing her clit as he pulls her harder against him and she captures his lips as she whimpers in pleasure. His finger slides into her warm pussy and he alternates between flicking and fucking as she thrusts her hips fiercely into his touch. He wraps his tongue around hers and sucks on it, catching her moans as the sounds vibrate through him.  
  
He adds another digit as she rides his fingers shamelessly, offering no restraint. He groans into her mouth as he finds just the right spot, hitting it over and over and over until she lets her body go. She breaks the kiss and screams out as her body slows and begins to still, her juices gushing out, coating his fingers.  
  
He carefully pulls them out, replacing the wet fabric of her panties and starts to bring his wet digits to his lips, but she grabs his hand before he can. Her eyes are glistening from her orgasm as she slowly brings his fingers to her lips. Killian gasps as he realizes what she's about to do, his mind completely lost to passion.  
  
Her tongue darts out, licking her own venom off his fingertips and he groans as she takes them in her hot mouth, sucking every last drop off. He's aroused beyond belief but also slightly disappointed he didn't get to taste her himself.  
  
Killian pulls her close to him, hearing her heavy panting as his lips reach her ear. “I want to taste you, darling...” he whispers, running his hand along her thighs; her arousal is still dripping down them as he tugs on her earlobe with his teeth. “I want to lick that sweet pussy of yours until you come in my mouth.”  
  
“Oh god..” she cries out, pressing her body into him.  
  
“Do you want that, love?”  
  
She bites her bottom lip and nods in approval. “But, not,” she stammers breathlessly, “not here.”  
  
It’s as though she were reading her mind. He wants to bring her to his bed and fuck her properly in the privacy of his own home.  
  
“Meet me tonight... we can finish what we started here…”  
  
“I don't see my customers outside of work... it's one of my rules,” she replies, but something tells him she's done many things with him she doesn't normally do with the other clients. “But... for you, I think I can make an exception..."  
  
He grins and bites his bottom lip, barely able to contain his excitement. “You won't regret it, love.”  
  
She smiles knowingly and removes his hands from her body, peeling herself off of him before standing up.  
  
“Come to my place when you get out.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, handing it to her. He may have written his address down before he arrived there.  
  
She takes it, arching a brow. “Pretty sure of how this night would end, were you?” she asks, tucking the slip of paper into the side of her corset.  
  
He shrugs, a coy grin creasing his features as he pays her a hefty tip for the lap dance. “Not really. Merely hoping.”  
  
Accepting his answer with a sly smirk, she turns around and walks away. Her strides are sluggish from the orgasm she just received as his eyes follow her perfect ass until she disappears behind the door.  
  
~  
  
He waits patiently in his apartment, feeling a mixture of emotions. He's never brought a woman back to his place since Milah and he's nervous but eager at the same time. He's never been undeniably attracted to a woman like this before, especially one he’d just met. He makes a decision to remove his wedding ring and pulls it off, setting it in a safe place. He wouldn't feel right wearing it while he does what he's about to do.  
  
A half an hour later, he begins to wonder if she's actually going to show. Maybe she's had second thoughts?  
  
His doubts are soon relieved when he hears a light knock on the door. He lets out a long breath and walks over to answer it, revealing the blonde goddess in her regular clothes—a tight pair of ripped, faded denim and a red leather jacket over a white t-shirt that snugly encases the gorgeous breasts he has yet to thoroughly explore. The thought of her rounded peaks in his mouth instantly brings his shaft stirring to life.

She’s holding a tentative expression on her face as he lets her in, shutting and locking the door behind her. He steps closer with soft, warm eyes as his hand reaches out to caress her cheek. “Love, if you're not sure about this, we don't have to…”

Her features begin to relax at the soothing tone in his voice and she shakes her head. “No, I want to.” She offers him a reassuring smile, curling her fingers around the collar of his shirt. Her dark lashes dip as her eyes fall to his lips and he licks his bottom one, feeling desire rising intensely through his body. Her eyes move to his and he loses a breath, his heart hammering in his chest from her intense gaze.  
  
Unable to restrain himself any longer, he steps forward to close the distance between them and surges into her, his arms wrapping around her body as their lips smash into one another. He pulls her closer, pressing the bulge in his pants against her center, letting her feel how hard he is.  
  
Desperately turning them around, he walks her backwards to his bedroom, and when they enter, he closes the door, pressing her against it. He eagerly finds her tongue, her fingers disentangling from his collar, sifting through his chest hair. His cock is fully hard, and he grinds it into her, earning a moan and a _fuck_ from her kiss-swollen lips.  
  
He growls, stroking her hot, fierce tongue, rubbing his clothed shaft against her center. His hands are all over her back as hers move to his shoulders. Their mouths fight for dominance as he bites her bottom lip and she sucks on his tongue. He tightens his arms around her, pressing her close and her fingers trail down to his firmly sculpted muscles. She lifts a leg, wrapping it around his hip and he grabs onto it, pressing himself deeper, making her whimper.  
  
Suddenly there are too many barriers between them and their lips finally break free only to remove the clothing from their aching bodies. Their hands move in a desperate fashion as buttons are unsnapped, zippers are tugged down and clothes are shed to the floor until they're standing in their underwear. She pulls his boxers down, staring at his long, hard length with eager eyes.  
  
He closes the distance and takes his time, kissing the tops of her breasts while freeing them from her white, lace bra. He tugs her panties down, letting the lingerie hit the floor and steps back to admire the beauty before him, his eyes glazing over her fully naked form.  
  
“You're so beautiful, Emma,” he manages, his voice strained as her darkened eyes burn into his skin.  
  
His breathing is shattered as he presses lustful kisses to her lips, her cheek, her jawline, his teeth lightly scraping along her skin. His hands wander to her breasts, cupping them firmly and he begins rubbing his thumb over the nipples to make them as hard as he is. Strangled means tear from her lips as he leaves tender kisses along her neck, his stubble prickling her smooth skin. She tilts her head back, closing her eyes as he soothes the sting with soft licks.  
  
His hands travel to her back, gliding along the soft curves of her ass, and he firmly grabs her there, pressing his erection against her core. Both of them moan at the contact, letting his hard cock slip between her wet folds, without actual penetration. Her warm juices coat his length, and _fuck_ , she feels amazing as he pulls at her hips, rocking against her. Her movements reflect his own, and they thrust into each other over and over, unable to get enough.  
  
“Want you so bad,” he breathes, barely holding himself together as he lays kisses along her collarbone and down her chest. He lowers his head and lets his teeth latch onto the erect nipple, lightly tugging and running his tongue along the bud before he takes her breast into his mouth. He greedily explores her honey-soft peaks with his lips and tongue, switching back and forth as she moans, combing her fingers in his hair.  
  
“Oh my god…”  
  
His head rises, leaning in until his lips are in her ear and he speaks to her in a dark, silky tone, “I'm dying to get my tongue on that pussy of yours."  
  
Her body shudders and she sucks in a breath, surrendering herself to him as his hands move to her thighs, thumbs massaging them gently. Leaving a trail of soft kisses down her body until he's on his knees, his lips reach her delicate, silky nub, leaving a wet kiss there.

He can hear her cries from above, and as he lowers his head, taking in her intoxicating scent, he can't resist his feral urges any longer.

She's still leaning against the door as he sharply hauls a leg over his shoulder and buries his tongue into her sopping wet pussy, licking hungrily with no mercy.  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
Her flesh is tender and sweet and he savors every taste as his tongue takes exploratory laps along her folds, pressing his face deep in her warmth.  
  
There's not a trace of protest from above as she groans loudly and arches her back, allowing herself to melt into his mouth. He looks up to see her body writhing as she takes her breast in her palms, tugging her nipples and _jeezus_ , it's erotic as hell. He reaches up for one of her restless hands and brings it down, pressing it to her clit before he grabs her hips, holding her firmly against the door as he continues to feast on her. She moans, fingering herself as he licks and sucks her coated digits.  
  
“Killian... fuck me deeper with your tongue... Oh please god...” she pleads, spurring him on as she thrusts herself wildly into his mouth.  
  
He grins wickedly against her sensitive flesh, pressing the flat of his tongue into her slick heat, sinking further into her. Apparently it's just what she needs; her body goes stiff and she grabs the back of his head, mashing his face into her to the point where he can barely breath.  
  
He sucks her clit hard into his mouth and he's quickly rewarded with a flood of her arousal as she screams out her pleasure. Breathing heavily above him, she leans her head against the door as he drinks up every last drop of her juices and licks her thighs clean. He lowers her leg and stands up, licking his lips and fingers.  
  
Coming back from her high, she grabs his arms, she forces him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. Emma presses her hand into his chest, pushing him into the mattress, and he realizes she's a lot stronger than she looks.  
  
She climbs atop of him and before he can protest, she's trailing kisses down his body and wrapping her slender fingers around his erect shaft. Letting out a breathy groan, he sinks his head into the pillow as she strokes him roughly in her palm. She lowers herself and darts her tongue out, licking his pre-cum before wraping her lips around the tip. Emma makes a show of her tongue, licking a long strip from the bottom all the way to the top before she devours him whole, claiming every inch of his cock, letting him slide easily down her throat. His body quivers as he jerks his hips into her touch and twists his fingers in her long, golden locks. He looks down at her, those emerald green eyes taunting him as she buries his long length in her hot mouth, her lips still red and swollen from their kisses.  
  
She cups his balls, massaging them firmly in her delicate fingers; her touches are both soothing and erotic at the same time as she bobs her head up and down, quickening the pace. He utters a groan, tilting his head back as he closes his eyes, indulging in the feeling as his orgasm starts to build.  
  
“So good, Swan.”  
  
He bucks his hips greedily, feeling heat course downward through his body until he releases a long stream of seed down her throat. His movements still and she gives him one last suck before she releases him and darts her tongue across his slit to get any remaining cum left behind.

Before he can steady his breathing and regain his senses, she's crawling over his body and straddling his hips, kissing him breathlessly. His tongue tangles with hers, tasting the mixture of his salty, warm cum and her sweet, tangy nectar, adding fuel to the fire that's already starting to burn inside of him.

  
His cock is quickly coming to life again and they break the kiss, allowing him to reach into the drawer of his nightstand for a condom. He quickly tears open the package and once he's sheathed, she impales herself on his tip. He grabs her hips and slowly thrusts himself into her, letting her walls adjust to his size as she descends upon him.  
  
“Fuck, you're tight.”  
  
He groans, stretching her as she raises her hips and lowers them slowly over and over until her warm, velvety walls envelop every inch of him. When he's completely settled in, he thinks he might explode too soon, even though his last orgasm was only moments ago.  
  
She sets a quick pace and his hips greet her, finding a pleasing rhythm as she rides him hard and fast. Her breasts are bouncing above him as his hands reach for them, kneading into the soft weight and teasing the nipples with his thumbs.  
  
Just when he doesn’t think the sex can get any better, she wiggles her hips to spur him on, and it works like a charm; he instantly feels his arousal building rapidly. He uses her hips to slam her into him, and they start to move erratically, their moans filling the room.

“Bloody hell…”

He draws her body to him and quickly rolls them over, taking control as he thrusts his cock into her with more purpose. Her legs wrap around him, tightly latching onto his hips as she grabs on to his shoulders.

  
“Killian... please, take me harder,” she begs shamelessly.  
  
He grunts and captures her lips before happily offering her what she needs. Lifting her leg over his shoulder, he begins letting himself go as he rocks into her mercilessly, completely worshiping her body with no restraints. When he knows she's close to reaching her peak, he slams harder and faster until her walls are shattering around him, grabbing him tightly as she comes with a drawn-out cry that could wake the dead. Her moans and clenching core sends him completely over the edge, chasing his orgasm until his cock is pulsing, his movements slowing to a halt as he releases his seed. His body instantly turns to jello as he lets himself gently fall into her, both of them breathing sporadically.

“Fuck, you're a marvel, Swan,” he mumbles, his words shattered to pieces.

Emma lets out a lazy laugh. “You're not so bad yourself, Jones.”

Killian barely has the strength to muster a reply so instead, he presses a kiss to one of her beautiful breasts and rests his head on her chest.

Once he's able to move again, he pulls out of her, discarding the condom in the trash before sinking into the mattress beside her. Swan’s body clings to him as he drapes an arm around her stomach, his lips leaving a trail of lazy kisses across her shoulder.

Dragging his teeth along her skin, he's hoping she doesn't rush off, but he has no illusions of what this is; he’s no idiot, but _fuck_. He hasn't felt this alive in a long time and wants to soak every last drop from this experience he can. When he looks up at her and sees she’s fallen asleep beside him with her lips still curved in a satisfied smirk, he sighs in content and lays his head on her shoulder. His eyelids become heavy as a sleepy haze begins to grab hold of him. Before it takes him completely, he makes a mental note, reminding himself to thank his friends for dragging him to that bloody strip club.


End file.
